This invention relates to a silver halide color photographic material which is excellent in coloring property and graininess and less in fog.
A light-sensitive silver halide color photographic material has been improved variously and, in recent years, those having excellent sensitivity, less in fog, good graininess and color reproducibility can be obtained. Among these, in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 113060/1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,578, a compound wherein a coupling portion of a coupler is replaced directly or through a timing group by a residue of 1-phenyl-3-pyrazolidone derivatives is disclosed. However, these are each poor in coloring property so that sensitivity, gamma and color density are also poor and graininess is also not reached to a sufficient level.